


Piece of Cake

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crash, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hope, Stranded, Survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Find shelter.  Build a fire.  Survive another day.  Piece of cake.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 40
Kudos: 119
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenrez/gifts).



> Day 1 of Drabblefest, prompt: Campfire
> 
> Not based on Sophie's show 'Survive' since I've not seen it although the set-up sounds similar based on the blurb I read on IMDb.
> 
> Gifted to Sevenrez! Happy Belated Birthday! 🎂🎈💕
> 
> And Happy Mother's Day to the moms! 🌷🌼🌞

A spark catches. She holds her breath. He’s on his hands and knees, carefully blowing and adding twigs.

_Please, don’t go out._

It doesn’t.

This isn’t just any campfire. Fire means life tonight.

Only when the flames are surrounding a decent-sized log does he sit back. Sansa catches sight of the grin he can’t quite hide. He’s proud. She can’t blame him. It’s no easy thing to do with only sticks and stones. It’s funny how his grin can still make her stomach swoop.

Sansa looks around their cave. They have heat and shelter. She hands him the canteen, knowing he’s probably parched from his efforts. They’ll make it through tonight. That’s as far as she can think.

“Piece of cake,” he says, taking a small sip.

They both laugh because it’s been nothing like a piece of cake. It’s their running joke for every hardship they survive because what else can they do? It’s been an hour of cursing and rubbing his hands raw for this fire after desperately searching for shelter with the approaching snowstorm.

“I could go for some cake right now.”

She’s teasing but he groans pitifully. They’re both hungry. Their meager supplies are stretched thin.

“Here. There’s a few left.”

She holds out the box of Nekot Lemon Crème Cookie Sandwiches she’d grabbed at the airport on a whim before they’d boarded.

“I’m developing a taste for these.”

She grins, recalling how his nose had crinkled up when she’d offered him one during the flight.

Three-nights away, a conference thing. Two crew. Sixteen passengers, all of them co-workers.

They’re the sole survivors.

She’d been hired six months ago. Jon works in the cubicle across from hers. Myranda, the boss’s secretary, had whispered just last week that Jon fancied her. She’d blushed and shook her head, not sure she believed it. He was always so serious at work. But he’d brought her coffee the next morning, just the way she likes it.

She hopes Myranda’s safe at home tonight. Their boss is dead along with the others in the mangled aircraft they’d walked away from.

“Hey.” His touch is gentle. He sweeps back her hair and kisses her brow. “We’re going to get through this.”

She nods. She hadn’t meant to start crying. They’d agreed they’d mourn the others once they were safe. “We will.”

He pulls the foil-like emergency blanket out, the one she’d found among the wreckage when they’d been looking for things they could use. It’s nothing like a proper blanket but they’d been grateful for it last night and they’ll use it again tonight even with their campfire.

He wraps it around them and they nestle down to rest. He lets her use his crooked arm as a pillow.

They’re face to face. She sighs, drawing comfort from his closeness.

“We’re going to survive, Jon.”

“We will and, when we do…” She lifts an eyebrow. “We’re going to eat lots of cake together.”

She smiles and softly kisses him good-night.


End file.
